Empress of Darkness
by darkmachines
Summary: When Luna was free from her dark side, what if Nightmare Moon was send to Hueco Mundo and became a powerful Vasto Lorde. Now Aizen find interest in her and what her to join his Army. So follow how Nightmare Moon she try to get along with other Arrancars and how she get involved into the war.
1. Intro

**Empress of Darkness**

_Intro_

Hueco Mundo, an endless desert of hollow. Its alway night and the moon in always in a lunar phase. But things have been changing in Hueco Mundo sense the last several years. Rumor of a very powerful Vasto Lorde have been spend across the land. Hollows fear for their live not wanting to encounter what ever is Vasto Lorde is.

Right now, will a small group of Adjushas was walk and talking about the rumors. "So you now about the rumors right?" ask one. "Yea, that why some many hollow are starting to join up in groups, so they would feel more safer," said another one. Then the small group stop feel a cold present and they her a voice echo around them. "Who dare to walk through my land without my approval!" said a female voice. Then to the hollows the night it self looked like it was move on its own. Then the air was filled with the screams of pain and fear, while an evil female laugh fill the land and air. The hollows that were pretty close become even more scared.

Meanwhile at Las Noches the Night Palace the home of the Arrancar Army! There the leader Sosuke Aizen was in the personal room looking over some notes. He seemed very interested about this Vasto Lorde. He could alway send his right hand men Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen to get it, but he want to send his Arrancar to prove them how strong they are to him.

So Aizen sent a group of Numeros out to capture this Vasto Lorde. In the group was Zommari Rureaux, Luppi Antenor, Patros and a few other. So a month and a half past by since the team left. So a scout team was sent out to find them, but when they return all they found was the first team sword sheaths. So this mean that Numeros were not strong enough for the job and one of the Espada must do it.

The Espadas are the eleven most powerful arrancar. This number go from zero to ten, which mean zero the strongest and ten the weakest. The Espada also have tattoo of their rank on this body and they all represent an Aspect of Death on how human can die. The Espada also can pick Numeros the serve them who are called fraccion.

First was the Decimo (10th) Espada, Cirucci Sanderwicci. She was a young beautiful woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple teardrop markings on both of her cheeks. Her mask remain is positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. She wears a Gothic lolita style uniform, have wings on her back and her Zanpakuto takes the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade. Her number ten tattoo is right below her chest and above her stomach.

Her aspect of death is Love because all her life Cirucci always want to fight the perfect man to love in which she did find the prefect one went she was still an Adjuches, but when he become a Vasto Lorde he wasn't able to control his power and had to leave her, but Cirucci still wait. She still would alway love him and wait almost a hundred years to see him again, but after becoming a arrancar Cirucci was able to reunite with her love and have been together ever sense. Cirucci is both rude and sweet. She as three thing that she hate others doing. One is anyone messing with her mate/love, even though he was a high level Espada, she still didn't like others trying to do anything to him. Second is anyone mess with her fraccion, they all look up the Cirucci as an older sister and she cares for them very much. Lastly she hates people attacking her when she trying to speak. She has four fraccion that look like your girls.

First is Arrancar 33 Loly Aivirrne. She was a young teenage-looking girl with long black hair with two pigtails, a slender build and her visible right eye is pink. Her mask remain cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of her mask and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which gives the appearance of a hair tie. She also wears a school-themed uniform and her Zanpakuto takes the form of a small dagger. Loly is extremely loyal to her mistress and hate others calling her mistress weak. Loly would do and follow any order give to her my Cirucci.

Next is Arrancar 34, Menoly Mallia. She a teenage-looking girl with a tomboyish appearance, her visible left eye is green, and had blonde short hair. Her mask remain is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted around the bottom. Menoly is also very loyal to her mistress, but is along calmer then Loly.

Lastly were the twins Arrancar 37 and 38, Ying and Yang Tachibana. Yang has short red and Ying has longer blue hair. Their mask remains act as a headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head reaching their eyebrows. As for their Zanpakuto, Yang wields a flaming sward and Ying has a long whip that generates electricity. Both girls are along very loyal to their mistress. Yang is a bit like Loly and hate other calling her mistress weak, while Ying is calm like Menoly and tries to keep his sister calm and from getting in trouble.

Next was the Noveno (9th) Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie. He was an interesting arrancar. Most the time he wears a elongated white mask covered with eight holes. He also wore a customized uniform; a drees garb that covers his entire body as opposed to a normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly nobles coat that act as his replacement jacket and has a single white gentleman's glove. Behind his mask, he has a large, glass cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and two small, floating hollow heads. The upper head spoke with a a deep voice, while the other spoke in a high pitched, child-like voices.

His mask remain was on both of his heads, the upper having three-quarters of his head covered with the mask and the lower head mask covered only half of it. His hollow hole os located in his left thigh area and his number nine tattoo was on both of his heads. His Zanpakuto took the form of a deformed brown tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center surrounded by various tentacles. His aspect of death is Greed because Aaroniero has the power to evolve without limit and devours any dead hollow when he can. He also had a dream to be able to separate into two individual arrancars.

Next was the Octava (8th) Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. He had brown eyes, an orange afro-style haircut, and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style. His mask remain is a sunglasses-shape plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eyes and a star in the center of it. His number eight tattoo is on his left shoulder and his Zanpakuto took the form of a pair of two-pronged punch daggers. His aspect of death is Dignity because Gantenbainne alway fought honorable and wait for his opponent to go full power before he does.

Next was the Septima (7th) Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. He had black hair, blue eyes, a van-dyke beard and mustache. His uniform is customized to fit his eclectic personally and is the only arrancar to wear a red sash. His mask remain consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns. His number seven tattoo was on the back of his neck. His Zanpakuto take the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved cross guard. His aspect of death is Pride because he's very prideful in being an Espada. He goofy on his off time, but serous during battle.

Dordoni also has a single fraccion that serve him. Fran Santonio is Arrancar 36. His features match that of an 18 year old. He has white hair and pale grey eyes. His mask remain is an arrow point up on his forehead. He wears a similar uniform as Dordoni, but has a black sash. He has a standard Zanpakuto with a lime green hilt. He is both goofy and serous. He also looks up to Dordoni and think he's the best of all the Espadas.

Next was the Sexta (6th) Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He a muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. He wears a white hakama and a black sash along with a white open jacket. His mask remain consist his right jawbone. His hollow hole is on his abdomen and his number six tattoo is located on his back, near the right side of his hollow hole. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a crooked "S" guard, while the sheath and handle are light blue. His aspect of death is Destruction because love battles and hate others looking down to him. Grimmjow also has five fraccion that used to be part of his old pack.

First was Arrancar 11, Shawlong Kufang. He had black hairm which was braided and wore a standard arrancar uniform. His hollow hole is the center of his abdomen and his mask remain is one top of his head, with a portion dropping down to cover his upper-left haft of his face and a long spike that point to cover to his right. His Znapakuto is a starndard katana with a guard shaped like to oval with a gap down the middle and hollow corners. He is very calm and intelligent and ask as Grimmjow's second in command and leader of his fraccion.

Next is Arrancar 13, Edrad Liones. He a large man with long red hair; however, half of his hair is shaved and black. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole in on his chest. His mask remain are merely the eye holes, which rest on his nose and it essentially looks as if her wears unusual glasses. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a hexagonal-shaped guard. Edrad is very prideful and a skilled tactician.

Next is Arrancar 14, Nakkem Grindina. He's a large man with brown eyes and wears a standard uniform. He had dark brown hair and had a bowl hairstyle. His hollow in on his chest and his mask remain covers exactly half of his face. He serious and calm, but don't talk that much.

Next is Arrancar 15, Yylfordt Granz. He a handsome man with red eye and long blond hair. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole on his chest. His mask remain is on top of his head and looks like a broken helmet. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a diamond-shaped guard. He along enjoys battle and gets along with Grimmjow quite will.

Lastly is Arrancar 16, Di Roy Linker. He a young man with grey and his hollow hole on his chest. He wears a similar uniform as Grimmjow. His mask remain is a bulky helmet. The right side of his mask is wrapped in an aqua colored bandages, which obscures his right eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a with hilt and sheath. Di Roy is very loyal to Grimmjow because when they first met, Grimmjow only scratched Di Roy with his claw and Di Roy was still about to get stronger.

Next is the Quinto (5th) Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. She was a busty, slightly muscular woman with long aqua hair, hazel eyes, and a crimson line running across her face. She also wears her customized uniform and her Zanpakuto is a katana with a green sheath and the guard resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. Her mask remain is on top of her head and looks like an antelope's skull. Her number five tattoo in on her back. Her aspect of death is Sorrow because she hate killing opponent that aren't worthy warrior or anything trying to hurt her friends and fraccion. Nelliel is smart and calm, but acts a bit childish some time. She also has been in a relationship with Grimmjow for a while.

Before the current 4th and 3rd Espada came, Nelliel was the former 3rd Espada, while the former 5th was Nnoitra Gilga. He had a hate for Nelliel see a woman was high ranked then he was. So Nnoitra help the help of another arrancar tried to get rid of Nelliel and her fraccions. Unfortunately, they failed because some of the other Espadas caught on about what they were doing and were able to help Nelliel and save her fraccion. Nnoitra was kick out of the Espadas and was never aloud to join again, while his partner lose his chance too ever become an Espada too.

Nelliel has four fraccion that serve her. First was Arrancar 20, Charlotte Chuhlhourne. He was a muscular man with long wavy purple hair and icy blue eyes. His uniform is customized with feminine motifs. His mask remain is a small tiara with horns. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple handle and sheath, with a guard shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. Charlotte is a drama queen, but his loyal to Nelliel is strong. He like to help Nelliel with picking out clothes that can make her look beautiful. Nelliel enjoys his help and she think is funny too.

Next is Arrancar 41, Pesche Guatiche. He was a pale handsome man with blond hair. He wears a customized uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and its guard consists of two crescents that face outward. His hollow hole is positioned near his stomach and his mask remain is shaped like beetle's horns on his head. He's loyal to his master and would fight to keep his comrades save.

Next was Arrancar 42, Dondochakka Birstanne. He a brown hair man that has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands. He also wears his own customized uniform and his mask remain this a looks like a tiki mask that cover the top left side of his face. He also loyal and a fears warrior in battle, but can be bit too emotional.

Lastly is Arrancar 50, Tesla Lindocruz. A slim man with a neck length dirty blond hair. He has brown eyes and a turquoise marking on his right cheek. His uniform looks like a lab coat and his mask remain appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead. His Zanpakuto takes an unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt and spike on the hilt rim. The guard seens to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing. He very loyal to Nelliel and alway follow her orders. Before he was Nnoitra's fraccion, but after see know evil and not caring Nnoitra was, Tesla join in Nelliel's fraccion.

Next is the Cuatro (4th) Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. He's a slender yet fairly muscular man with fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, green eyes, and teal line that descend from his eyes. He wears a typical uniform: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails then other. His hollow hole is located on his sternum and his mask remains lie on top os his head, forming a broken horned helmet. His Znapakuto is a standard katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. His number four tattoo is on the left side of his chest. His aspect of death is Emptiness because he think his only purpose in life is to serve someone powerful. Ulquiorra is cold and don't show emotions much.

Ulquiorra also has a partner named Yammy Llargo. He was a giant with brown eyes and a thin black ponytail. He has red marking under his eyes and wears a standard uniform with the jacket alway open. His hollow hole was on his chest and mask remain is the jawbone, which rests on his chin. His Zanpakuto was a large katana with a red handle and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with protrusions on each side. Yammy has the strength to be an Espada, but because of his lack of intelligence he was a danger to the other Espada. So he had somewhat a friendship with Ulquiorra and the two work pretty well together.

Next was the Tercera (3rd) Espada, Tia Harribel. She is a beautiful woman with tan-skin, green eyes, and messy short blond hair. She wears a customized uniform with a jacket. Her mask remain cover the lower part of her face, neck and under part of her chest. Her hollow hole is on her lower abdomen and her number three tattoo is on her chest. Her Zanpakuto take an interesting form of a blade with a completely hollow in the middle. The handle is purple and the guard is as wide as the blade with three small holes on either end. Her aspect of death is Sacrifices because she is will to sacrifice herself to protect the one she cares about. Harribel has four fraccion the serve her and another arrancar that visit a lot.

The visiter was Arrancar 32, Rey Tiburon. He is an early 20s, slim, lean-built man with piecing emerald eyes and black messy, shoulder length hair. He wore a standard uniform, a bit similar to Ulquiorra's. His hollow hole is in his lower abs right before his chest and his mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a royal blue hilt and a four pointed crown shaped guard. He an easy going guy with a lot of pride and bit of a ladies man with his seductive grin. He and Harribel have a brother-sister relationship.

As for her fraccions, first was Arrancar 54, Emilou Apacci. She is a tomboyish girl with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has dark blue jaw-length hair and her mask remain is on top of her with a horn in the middle. She wears a standard uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves. Her Zanpakuto was very different form other arrancars, they are the collars that are wears over her wrists. Appaci the most loyalist of Harribel's fraccion, but she short-tempered, also her does have a soft kind older sister side too.

Next is Arrancar 55, Franceska Mila Rose. She is a dark-skinned woman that wears an amazon style uniform. She has long, think wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her hollow hole is positioned mid-way btween her navel and chest. Her mask remain form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a think necklace. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a broad sword. She more serious then Apacci and enjoys battle too.

Next is Arrancar 56, Cyan Sung-sun. She a slender girl with long flowing olive-green hair, lavender-colored eyes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She wears a long dress uniform with long sleeve. Her mask remain create three clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a sai. She more mature then her two fellow fraccion and is intelligent.

Lastly is Arrancar 57, Sheelal Harribel. He is Tia's adoptive son. He a young man with smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes. He wears a standard uniform with his hakama tucked into his short boots. His mask remain is shaped around his eyes in the shape of a visor. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a red hilt and a grey sheath. He's a kind and shy. He looks to his fellow fraccion as his older sisters and Rey as a good friend.

Next is the Segunda (2nd) Espada, Baraggan Luisenbarn the King of Hueco Mundo. He a muscular elder man with a white mustache and white hair. He has scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. His uniform appearance is like that of a barbarian lord. His hollow hole in the center of his chest and his number two tattoo is on his right arm. His mask remain take the form of a five-pointed crown just above his forehead. His Zanpakuto take the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. His aspect of death is Aging because he can make almost anything he want went touch age older. Baraggan is arrogant and prideful still seeing himself as the true King of Hueco Mundo, but both have some respect to the 1st Espada because he who knows the First is one the fellow Arrancar that is still very loyal to him. He also has six very loyal fraccion that serve him and call him "his Majesty."

First is Arrancar 22, Avirama Redder. He's a man with numerous red tattoos across his chest, long black hair, and dark gold eyes. His uniform is two sleeves on his wrists, a black sash, and a hakama. His mask remain take the form of a beak like helmet atop of his head. His Zanpakuto is a standard red katana with an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides. Avirama love battles and do a ritual to pump himself up to be ready to fight.

Next is Arrancar 25, Choe Neng Poww. He a extremely tall man with light green eyes and dark brown hair, which is styled like that of a Medievel monk. He wears a standard uniform, but is customized to look like a Chinese garb. He has two green triangle-like lines running though each of his cheeks that form inner circles. His mask remain consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-like appendages. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a light purple handle and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side. Poww is calm and rarely speaks. He looks to Baraggan like a god and prays to him before battle.

Next is Arrancar 27, Nirgge Parduoc. He was a large man with wavy, short blond hair and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. His mask remain consists of a think helmet with short tusls protruding from each side. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a silver oval-like guard and a light-green handle. Nirgge isn't that bright or smart, but his loyalty to Baraggan was strong.

Next is Arrancar 29, Aldegor. He a bulky man with black spiked up hair and wears a standard uniform. His mask remain is a skull with a bull-like horn that cover the upper-left quarter of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a long pink handle and a flower patterned guard.

Next is Arrancar 30, Menis. He a youthful, effeminate man with spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His uniform is a sleeveless shirt. His mask remain is a jaw which rests on the upper-left side of his head. His Zanpauto is a katana with a green handle and a guard that has a half circle on both sides.

Lastly is Arrancar 31, Lance Tiburon. He a young man with blond hair, which cover his black eyes. He wore a plate over his chest and a white hakama with a black sash. On his wrists were grey shark like fin guards and his hollow hole is on the upper part of his abs. His mask remain is a hammerhead shape helmet in his head with a large scared gap on it that goes down to his left eye. Even though Lance became an arrancar before his older brother Rey, he will alway be Rey younger brother. Lance is very loyal to Baraggan and has a hate to Harribel. Even thought Aizen cut him down Lance survive and being the one to find anothr Vasto Lorde to join them he was spared, but he still want revenge on Harribel for everything she done to him.

Next is the Primera (1st) Espada, Skullak Tuma. He was a fairly muscular, handsome young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a standard customized uniform and his number on tattoo is on the front right side of his neck. His mask remain is on the left side of his head, which looks like a broken gladiator helmet. His aspect of death is Loneliness because he was once a powerful Vasto Lorde that others died around him, but he became an arrancar though the Crystalline Grove, but others still died around him, until he met Aizen who help Skullak with his loneliness and reunite him with old friends and comrades.

Skullak is kind, respectful, a master tactician, and very honorable. He befriended almost all the fellow arrancar, expect of a few he didn't like. Skullak and Cirucci also have a relationship with each other ever scene they were Adjuchas. He loyal to Aizen because Aizen help Skullak take his revenge on Baraggan's younger Mordrath for destroy his House and family. Skullak is still loyal to Baraggan see him as still the King of Hueco Mundo, which will Baraggan truth Skullak being the Primera Espada. He also has four fraccion the serve him.

First is Arrancar 17, Aisslinger Wernarr. He was a rather handsome man with silver hair and three dark blue diamond shaped marks above his left eyes. He wore his own customized uniform and his mask remain is a crest along the right-side of his head. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue handle and a silver sheath. He has a cold personally, but is very loyal to his master and only true his fellow fraccion that serve both Skullak and Cirucci.

Next is Arrancar 18, Demoura Zodd. He was a fairly muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of them. He also has two lines tattooed down his cheeks. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain cover the top of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark purple handle and sheath. He not very intelligent, but his very loyal to his master and follows orders pretty well.

Next is Arrancar 24, Findor Carius. He a slim, good looking man with long, flowing blond hair and gray eyes with light purple marking around them. His uniform resembles a Spanish soldier. His mask remain consist of a smooth helmet covering the upper half of his face with eye holes and row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a pink handle and a guard that resembles a rapier. Findor is very loyal to Skullak and act as his second in command.

Lastly is Arrancar 26, Ggio Vega. He a young man with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, and golden eyes. He wears a standard customized uniform and his mask remain resemble the skull of a Saber-tooth tiger worn on top of his head like s helmet. His Zanpakuto's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow handle and silver oval-shpaed guard with slits going down the middle of both ends and an unusual double-egded straight blade that's squared-off. He's extremely loyal to Skullak and would do and follow ever order. Before Ggio and Findor used to be pair of Baraggan's fraccion, but he kick them out think they were to weak, but Skullak took them as his fraccion and they saw and understand that he is a better leader then Baraggan ever was.

Lastly is the Cero (0) Espada, Coyote Starrk. He's a handsome man with blue-grey eyes, wany, shoulder-length brown hair, and a faded goatee. He wears a typical uniform and his hollow hole is on his sternum. His number zero tattoo is on the back of his left hand, which conceals with a glove. His mask remain consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck if it was a necklace. He equipped with a standard katana with a pewter-colored rectangular guard with small protrusions on each corner and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt is yellow and the sheath is a metallic-gold. His aspect of death is Solitude because he was a powerful Vasto Lorde that had others died being around him and became an Arrancar by splitting into not separate Arrancar and was founded by Aizen and befriend several fellow arrancar and started a relationship with Harribel. He lazy and like to sleep most the time. Even though he's the strongest of the Espada, he doesn't see himself as a leader and lets Skullak do the leading.

His true Zanpakuto is an other arrancar named Lilynette Gingerback. She's a young girl with light green hair and her right eyes is light pink. She wears a revealing uniform and his hollow hole is positioned on the center of her stomach. Her mask remain is a helmet with two horns on top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. She both cheerful and mischievous at the same time. Liking to walk Starrk up in painful ways and like to mess with a few of the other Espada like Skullak. She also looks to Harribel as a mother figure. She's equipped with a scimiter with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard.

There are few other arrancars that aren't Espada, but they are strong and have important jobs. One is Arrancar 19, Szayel Aporro Granz. Head of the Science and Research Department of Las Noches. He was a fine looking man with shoulder-lenth pink hair and amber eyes. He wears a customized uniform and his hollow hole in on his glans. His mask remain take the form of rectangular-framed glasses and his Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a greyish-blue handle, grey sheath, and its guard is similar to the nucleus of an atom. He very intelligent, extremely flamboyant, and insane, loving to experiment on anything he could get his hands on. He also was the one who helped Nnoitra, so Szayel lose his chance to become an Espada, but his one of the only Arrancar that has fraccion, though his were hollows that he modified before turn into Arrancars.

Another is Arrancar 61, Rudobon Chelute the Captain of the Exequias. He wears a standard customized uniform and his face his hidden with his bull-shaped skull mask. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a white handle. He very loyal, calm, and takes his job seriously.

Aizen finally finish read the reports and saw none other then the Primera himself standing several feet away. "Ah Skullak good that you came," said Aizen. "What do you need Lord Aizen?" asked Skullak. "I believe you read the reports right?" asked Aizen and Skullak nodded.

"I want you to go and bring this Vasto Lorde here to join us," said Aizen. "Yes, sir," said Skullak. "Me and my fraccions should be able to completely this mission. We will leave in 30 minutes, sir." Aizen nodded and Skullak left.

Aizen then laid his head on his hand and said, " You can come out now Gin." Then out of the shadows can the silver hair, smiling Soul Reaper. "I must said Aizen seen our number two boy out to get a Vasto Lorde seems a bit overdo." "True me Gin," said Aizen smiling. "I have full trust Skullak can completely his mission and beside this Vasto Lorde is more powerful then most hollow and it will be useful to our goals."

**There you go. Hope you like it and how I order the Espada and who their fraccion are. So next time Skullak and his fraccion will encounter the Empress of the Night Nightmare Moon. **

**So please review and thank you of reading.**


	2. Encounter and Transformation

**Empress of Darkness**

_The Encounter and Transformation_

It has been two and half week since Skullak and his fraccion when out to find this powerful Vasto Lorde. They did encounter powerful Adjushes, but didn't bother doing anything with them. Find Vasto Lordes were very hard to find, but they were not impossible to find.

After another hour, Skullak started to sense an unusual spiritual pressure. To many others they won't be about to detect it even with Prequisa, but the top five Espada could sense it. So Skullak led his fraccion to where this interesting spiritual pressure was coming form.

Skullak and his fraccion were now in front of a high sand hill. Skullak held his hand up to show that his fraccion should stay where they were and Skullak walked forward. He looked around then said, "You can come out of hide, I sense that you here."

Then a female laugh was hear and said, "I'm very impressed. You're the first thing to ever detect me." Then the night itself looked like if it was moving by itself and form to shape. This made Skullak eyes widen a bit because standing before him was the Vasto Lorde they were searching for.

It was definitely female by the shape and looks of her. The Vasto Lorde to the form of a black horse-like Pegasus. She had silver hooves and big black feathered wings. She wore light blue armor over her chest and lower part of her body. In the center of her armor was a crescent moon emblem. She a long dark blue hair that almost like the night. She wore a light blue helmet and has aqua colored eyes.

Skullak looked surprised by her appearance and how much spiritaul pressure she was giving off, which was almost close to his own. Skullak's fraccions took several steps back not wanting to be notes.

"Well, another one of you thing dare to trespass in my domain," said the female Vasto Lorde. Skullak looked at her confused and said, "Your domain? So you don't even know where you trust are." "Why should I?" she said. "My power of the night in now end and I the rule of the night of this world." Skullak smirked then said, "A rule without know where he or she rule don't sound like one to me." "Oh and you now?" she ask.

"Of course," said Skullak. "This is Hueco Mundo the world of Hollow. You can say we are the creatures of the night." "Interesting," she said. "Tell me more about this hollows." "Well, first are the Menos, which are basically normal hollow, then there are the three level of Menos," said Skullak. "First are the Gillians as known as Menos Grandes are giant creatures with massive spiritual pressure and are basically the foot soldiers of hollows. Next are Adjushes, which come in different forms and level of power. Last are the Vasto Lorde the most powerful of hollows and have a humanoid form, which you are."

Very interesting," she said. "So you are also a Vasto Lorde too?" "Yes, and No," said Skullak. "I'm an Arrancar a hollow who remove his mask and a gain Soul Reaper powers." "How do one become an Arrancar," she asked. Skullak held his hand up with three fingers pointed up. "There are three ways for a hollow to become an Arrancar. A hollow can remove its mask on its own, but it is very dangerous and only a few were able to do it. The next is by the Crystalline Grove a legendary tree. Lastly is by the Hogyoku a powerful object the can make hollow into arrancar, which is why I'm here. My Lord Sosuke Aizen is a very powerful man and has seen interest in you and your powers."

"So what is in it for me?" she asked. "Well, you'll become an Arrancar and become stronger," said Skullak. " All you need to do is swear your loyal to Lord Aizen and join the ranks of the Arrancar Army." "So what rank are you?" she asked. "I'm an Espada, one of the eleven most powerful Arrancar in Las Noche the night palace," said Skullak. "Our rank go for zero to ten. Zero being the most powerful and ten being the weakest."

When she hear palace, her eyes lit up and become interest. "Interesting, so what number are you?" she asked. Skullak pull down the collar of his jacket and reveal his number one tattoo on the front right side on his neck. "I'm the Primera Espada, Skullak Tuma." "Hmm, very interesting," she said. "So you're the second strongest," and Skullak nodded.

She then turn to look at Skullak's fraccion and ask, "So who are those other arrancars over there?" "They are Numeros, arrancar created by the Hogyoku," said Skullak. "They all also have numbers for 11 to 99 for being created as arrancar. 11 being the oldest and 99 the youngest. Us Espada can pick as many Numberos to serve under us and they are called Fraccion. Also I would like to know you name, if you don't mind."

The female Vasto Lorde thought it over a bit and said, "Fine I'll join you and give you name if you can beat me in battle." Skullak sigh and said, "Very well. I'm one that don't like fighting women, but..." before Skullak could said any more the Vasto Lorde impale her right hand throw Skullak's right side of his chest.

"How sad, I was hoping you would be strong like you said," she said. "I'm a bit disappoint thought someone rank would put up a fight, but sad you were no match against me. You were quite handsome, but this is your end." Skullak fell to his knee and cough up blood. "Damn it!" he said and hung his head down dead.

The Vasto Lorde lick the blood form her hand. She turn to the fraccion and was surprised that they didn't looked worried at all. She was about to ask why, but she felt a blade press against her neck. She turn her head to see who was behind her and to her surprise it was Skullak alive and unharmed. She look that the body she kill and saw it faded away.

Impossible!" she yelled. "How did you do that?" "Falsa Muerta, a signature ability of my that allows me to fake my death by creating an illusion," asked Skullak. "Look like I win." The Vasto Lorde sigh in defeated and said, "Very well, you beat me so I guess I'll join with you." Skullak nodded to her and his fraccion, then she said, Also you said you want to know my name right?" Skullak nodded and said, "Yes I would."

"My name is Luna Pesadilla ," she said. "Skullak was think about it and said, "Hmm Moon Nightmare, that an interesting name, but I'm not one who judges others." Luna smile a little thinking this Skullak person wasn't going to be bad at all. "Now then get follow be please," said Skullak and Luna nodded.

"Before we go I need to ask if you now how to use Sonido?" asked Skullak. "Sonido?" ask Luna confused. "It a high speed move that us Arrancar and Hollows use," answered Skullak. Luna thought for a moment and said," So that what its called. Then yes I can use Sonido." Skullak nodded and said, Follow me," and sonido away. Luna did the same and followed Skullak. Both Ggio and Findor did too following their leader. Aisslinger was about to, but Demoura said, "Aisslinger some help." Aisslinger sighed and said, "You really need to learn how to do sonido Demoura." He grab his partner arm and sonido off following their leader.

Using sonido to travel it took the group about five hours to make it back to Las Noches. When Luna saw Las Noches, her eyes sparkled because she was going to have it as her future palace.

Went they made it to the main gate of Las Noches Skullak stopped and closed his eyes. '_Aaroniero can you hear me,_' thought Skullak. '_Yes, I can Skullak,' _thought the 9th Espada. '_**Good to hear you again.**_**' **_**'**__Yes, the mission was a success and I want you to contact everyone to met into the throne room,' _thought Skullak. '_Very well, __**we shall do that,**_' replay Arroniero. Skullak open his eyes and said, "Please follow me," and Skullak, Luna and his fraccions enter Las Noches.

When they entered Las Noches, Luna surprised about the sunlight as the dome of the palace. She felt a bit dizzy at first, but was able to snap out of it. Skullak also notes the Luna's spiritual pressure had deceased quite a bit. Skullak theorized that Luna was tell that her power did come of the darkness of the night and sunlight was a weakest to her, which would help control her if she try something.

The six made their way farther into Las Noches until they made it into the throne room. When they enter all the Espada were there with their fraccion. They were line up on both side of the room, except there was an empty spot for where Skullak would stand. Also a few other non-Espada members like Szayel and Rudobon were there. Of courses Aizen was sitting on his throne with a calm smile on his face and both Gin and Tosen standing by his side.

Skullak and his fraccion stood before Aizen bowing and he said, "Lord Aizen, we have return for a successful mission." "I can see that," said Aizen. "Very impressive like alway Skullak. You once again have shown why you the Primera."

"So your this Aizen person," said Luna with her arms cross. "I am!" answered Aizen. "Lord Aizen aloud me to introduction," said Skullak. Aizen nodded and said, "Very well!" "Thank. Anyway aloud my to introduce Luna Pesadilla to everyone!" Luna had her hands on her hips and didn't look impress about everyone right now.

"Anyway, you got to meet Lord Sosuke Aizen our leader," said Skullak. "Stand next to him are his fellow Soul Reapers and high officer Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru." Luna thought Tosen didn't look interesting, but Gin did interests her a bit.

"Now let my introduce the Espada and their fraccions," said Skullak. "First is Zero Espada, Coyote Starrk and his little 'sister' Lilynette Gingerback." Starrk gave a quick wave, while Lilynette acted like her usually hyper self. Luna though Starrk looked Ok, while Lilynette looked cute.

"I've already introduce my Skullak Tuma as the 1st Espada, but not my fraccions yet. Please meet Aisslinger Wernarr, Demoura Zodd, Findor Carius, and Ggio Vega." Luna thought Skullak was impress and his fraccion did look quite good looking expect for the tall dumb looking guy. "Well, I have to said that you fraccion are quite good looking," said Luna. "All expect of the dumb looking tall guy." What did you call me!" yell Demoura maddly. "Calm yourself," said Aisslinger. "She out of your league and get ignore her." Demoura nodded, but was still mad. Skullak also didn't like her being rude to his fraccion.

"Anyway, next is the 2nd Espada, his Majesty Baraggan Luisenbarn the King of Hueco Mundo," said Skullak. "His fraccions are Avirama Redder, Choe Neng Poww, Nirgge Parduoc, Aldegor, Menis, and Lance Tiburon." Luna looked at Baraggan, then started laughing. "You mean he the King," she said still laughing. Baraggan glared at her and ask, "How do you think its funny for me being the King?" "Because you an old man and I can't really see how some one like you can rule," answered Luna.

Baraggan became enrage and his fraccion were mad too, but before they did anything Skullak step in. "You should definitely not underestimate Lord Baraggan's powers," said Skullak. "Ok then if he this so powerful King what isn't he the most powerful and leader of the Espada?" ask Luna. "Because Starrk his strongest, but his not a leader," said Skullak. "While myself I might be slightly weaker then Lord Baraggan, but I'm extremely loyal to him and I'm a master tactician, with make me the bet to leader." Fine whatever." said Luna.

"Next is the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel," said Skullak. "Then there's Rey Tiburon a very good friend of Tia and her fraccions are Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-sun, and Tia's adoptive son Sheelal Harribel." Luna saw Sheelal hiding behind Tia because he was a bit frighten because how fearsome she was and Luna smirked about it.

"How amusing, you might be the most powerful women in the Espada, but you son looks weak if he's scared of me," said Luna. Harribel narrow her eye and didn't look happy. Her fraccions also were mad at her calling their young brother figure weak. "You shouldn't underestimate my son's power," said Tia. "He might be kind and shy, but his power is in level with the Espada. So you shouldn't look down on him." Tia wrapped her arm about his son and her fraccion stood close by their brother wanting to protect him, but this didn't amuse Luna at all.

"Anyway, next is the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer," said Skullak. "Also meet his partner Yammy Llargo." Luna though Ulquiorra looked quite handsome. " Hmm, I have to say that you quite good looking," said Luna winking at Ulquiorra. As for the 4th, he was unfazed to this.

"Next is the 5th, Espada Nelliel Tu Odelschwank," said Skullak. "Her fraccions are Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne, and Tesla Lindocruz." For some reason Luna felt like she wasn't going like her some reason. As for his fraccions they all looked wield, well except of for Tesla who quite cute.

"Next is the 6th, Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," said Skullak. "His fraccions are Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakkem Grindina, and Yylfordt Granz, and Di Roy Linker." For Luna, she thought Grimmjow was very good looking and handsome. His fraccions were Ok, but Yylfordt was the only handsome one. "I have to said you and you blond friend for your are quite handsome and good looking," she said winking. Grimmjow grinned and Yylfordt too, which made his fellow fraccion roll their eyes. Unfortunately, Nelliel was glaring at her not liking how she was talking about his boyfriend and Menoly was the same not liking that he new girl was talking about her boyfriend.

"Next is the 7th Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and his single fraccion Fran Santonio," said Skullak. For Luna, she was having a hard time understanding Dordoni name and he looks wield, though his fraccion Fran don't look quite good looking.

"Next are the 8th and 9th Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda and Aaroniero Arruruerie," said Skullak. Luna though Gantenbainne looked Ok, but Aaroniero creeped her out.

"Lastly is the 10th Espada, my beloved Cirucci Sanderwicci," said Skullak sweetly to his love and Cirucci blushed happy. "Her fraccions are Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia, Ying and Yang Tachibana," To Luna, her fraccion looked Ok, but for Cirucci herself there was something about her that Luna didn't like.

"Also let me introduce a few others," said Skullak. "First is Szayel Aporro Granz, Yylfordt's younger brother and the head of the Science and Research Department of Las Noches. Another is Rudobon Chelute, Captain of the Exequias the Execution Squad that keep the peace around here." To Luna for some reason she thought Szayel was really handsome maybe because of the pink hair. As for Rudobon, she was neutral to him.

"Now that introduction are out of the way," said Aizen. "Will you join us ?" Luna thought for a minute think thing might be fun and interesting. She nodded and said, "Very well I will join." Aizen nodded and said, Then please follow me." As he got out of him throne and everyone followed him.

An hour later, everyone was in a room with Aizen standing in the center of the room with the Hogyoku in his hand. Luna was banged up in the center of the room to. "Now then let us begin," said Aizen. He activated the Hogyoku and a bright light covered the whole room. After the light died down Luna was transformed into an Arrancar.

Luna took the form of a beautiful tan woman with an hourglass figure. She still and had aqua colored eyes and long dark blue hair. Her mask remain took the form of a helmet on the back of her head, but was hard to see because her hair covered over it. Next to her was her Zanpakuto. It took the form of a katana with a dark blue handle and a crescent moon shape guard, which was keep in a black sheath.

While Luna was looking over herself, most he guys in the in the room were drooling or have a nose bleed, but Luna didn't notes them. Luna then saw her sword and pick it up and exams it. "So what is this?" she asked. "That is your Zanpakuto," said Skullak, but kept his eyes off her. "When us Hollows become Arrancar our power in seal into a sword or some type of weapon. When we release our Zanpakuto we take on our true form and use our true powers."

"Very interesting," said Luna, but she didn't like how Skullak wasn't looking at her. "Do you have a problem?" she asked. "Why are you not looking at me!" "Well, it just your ...umm not wearing clothes." said Skullak will blushing. "Clothes?" said Luna confused. "Yes, all of us wear uniforms to look civilize," said Skullak.

"Very well, then take me to where I can get a uniform," said Luna. Skullak face now blush completely red now. Cirucci didn't like how this new girl was order her love to thing and not wearing anything make her more mad. "Umm, how about you ask you of the other women her to do the for you," said Skullak nervously.

"Very well," said Luna turning to the other women. "Which one of you will take me to get a uniform?" Many of the women didn't like or what to help her, mostly Cirucci and Harribel didn't. Then Nelliel step forward and said, "I will do it." Luna nodded and follow her. Several of the guys in the room were still looking at her, but before Luna left she turn and glare at everyone. The guys looked away in fear because Luna might look good, but she was still scary.

Nelliel took Luna to the dressing room, where she left Luna to some she would like to wear. After 30 minutes Luna found something she liked. She wore a standard shirt, but customized with shoulder length sleeves and a v-neck. Her wore a pair of knee length pant with a slash to hope her Zanpakuto and standard arrancar shoes. She was looking at herself in a mirror and thought look good.

When Luna exit the room, she saw Skullak waiting for her. "Hmm you look nice," said Skullak. "Anyway please follow me." Luna nodded and followed. After a few minutes, Skullak led Luna to a room and said, "Is will be your room you will live." Luna enter and was a bit impressed. It was a nice looking room with everything she would need.

When Skullak left to leave Luna alone. Luna thought it might be interesting to stay here and see how thing will turn out.

**There you go. Hope you like it and how I got Nightmare Moon to join in. So please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
